Learning To Love Again
by Flame of the Miko
Summary: Rated PG13 for language. KagSes. Brought together by two kids who lost their families due to youkai, Rin and Shippo are dead set on getting their parents together, whether the miko or tai-youkai want to or not!
1. A Mother And Daughter's Parting

I looked at where the human wench stood. She had her arms firmly wrapped around both my Rin and the kitsune pup. Her eyes were colored with her miko powers, glowing from the intense power that ran through her veins.

"Sit boy" she said in a deadly calm voice that nearly killed my very soul for some unknown reason. Rin looked up at the girl, the wretched miko, with wide eyes. She clutched to the miko fearfully as I watched hidden in the shadows. I knew she was in there from the wolf-youkia that had come for the miko, and by doing so scared my Rin. The miko had immediately told the wolf-prince to leave. When he didn't and Rin began to cry she threw up the barrier, slowly losing herself to the overwhelming flow of her newly awakened powers. The wolf-prince left before he was purified, calling out behind him that he'd be back for her. Then when my half-brother had attempted to make her drop her sheild she 'sat' my imbicile of a half-brother. Which brought them to where they were now. The miko wench acting like both my Rin and the full-blooded kitune pup were her own, to protect, to raise, and to....love. Those pure white-pink eyes grazed through my half-brother, who lay unmoving in his crater at her feet. Almost like he was afriad of the tiny slip of an onna.

'They' I thought 'seemed to be gazing at his very soul' and that was all I could manage before she turned those soul shattering eyes towards me. Her death-like grip on my Rin seemed to loosen slightly while remaining firm on the unconscious kitsune pup. Rin clutched harder as if afriad of leaving the miko wench and her barrier.

"It's ok Rin, your father is here for you." The white-pink began to fade from her blue-grey eyes. Rin gave a nod but tears still filled her cinnamin eyes.

"But 'kaa-san! Rin wants to stay with you!" Only with the miko less then a full day and already the onna had formed a bond with my ward, then again that's all it had taken for her to become attached to me. The miko kneeled, placing the kitsune pup against her calve. She gathered my charge in her arms and began to soothe her, in a way that I knew that I could never hope to achieve. Rin sat on the damned miko's lap, her head resting lightly on the onna's shoulder, as the miko ran her finger gently through the distraught Rin's hair. The other arm was wrapped firm around her 'musume', as if to tell her she didn't wish to let go either.

"Don't cry, my little one, remember I'll come to see you as often as Uncle Inu will let me. And always remember my musume you can summon me and I'll take you away no matter what. Maybe when you're a little older and Sesshomaru-sama say you can, you might be able to come and visit my okaa-san and her otou-san and of course your uncle Souta. But always my musme remember I love you dearly." she whispered soothingly to the hiccuping child. The sight of the love the two shared made my heart ache. It was almost as if Rin really was the damnable miko's child.

"Come Rin" I commanded and with a tearful sob she left the safety of her mother.

"Bye 'kaa-san" the miko stood up slowly her kitsune pup now held firmly in her arms. A tearful smile playing upon the onna's lips, her eyes filled wiht tears that in a moment would be gone, never to fall.

"No need for good-byes. I'll see you soon, little one." my half-brother lay silent, still firmly smashed in the ground where she'd put him, at her feet. She gave him the barest glance before turning towards me.

"If my child gets hurt, inu-youkia, I **_will_** purify you. Make no mistake, Rin is my musume, and will purify every damn youkia in this world to save her or my kit." she twirled away and with a feline-like grace left through the trees. Leaving those hard blue-grey orbs looming in my mind.

"Who is she, Inuyasha?" I asked knowing I knew not her name.

"Kagome Higurashi" he muttered gruffly as he extracted his body from the ground. He looked at Rin and slightly ruffled her hair, his way of showing he was going to miss her.

"Seeya kid" he grumbled affectionately as he left after the miko.......Kagome.


	2. Fury

Disclaimer: Ugh I don't own inuyasha, I'd be nuts by now if I did. Anywho on with the story.

Chappie Two:_ Fury_

I'd felt an immense pain in the location of my heart at the sight of my musume's tears. I soothed her, while a few tears of my own slid down my face, disappearing in my hair before they could even be seen, thankfully. I let Rin leave my barrier when her father called for her to come. I glanced angrily at Inuyasha before I turned towards Sesshomaru, the Tai-youkia, who was taking my baby away. My eyes hardened at the mere thought and I icily told him I'd kill him if my musume was hurt, though not in those exact words. When I was through I left, my kit held closely to my body. I was serving as warmth for the unconscoius kit, my kit. Which brought me to where ever I am now. In a forest, headed towards who knows what, with Inuyasha kami knows where in these kami-damned woods. I made a sharp turn as I felt a tug in my side. This wasn't a shikon shard but still......it pulled. I didn't know what it was but if it was calling for me then I would go. After all what harm could it do me? I continued on unaware of the golden eyes watching.........and protecting.

Vocab:

Musume: Daughter

Kit: Baby Fox

Tai-youkia: Lord Demon

Kami: God

Well that was short sorry people. LOL. Um ty for the reviews.


	3. Thoughts of a Murderer

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Inuyasha so ya know the drill. Actually I'm glad I don't who would want to be around Inuyasha **_ALL_** the time? Well besides the clay bitch.

Chappie Three:_ Thoughts of a Murderer_

I called for her. I knew she'd come after all she couldn't resist. The pull would drive her nuts until she came. A smirk crossed my lips at the thought of the beautiful little miko in my grasp. I could hear her now. Was she not even trying to be subtle? No she thought she was safe, or the anger she'd felt from earlier had made her forget the danger the woods could hold to her. Either way, it was coveniant for me. She stepped lightly into the clearing, her eyes closed as she tried to locate the pull that I'd just stopped. The unconscious kitsune child was held tightly against her, as if she feared it to be taken from her. Well she didn't have to worry about me doing that one. I let my miasma fill the air slightly and her blue-grey eyes flew open, widening to huge proportions. They began to shift colors rapidly, like her moods, I wondered slightly dazed what they'd settle on. Her ebony hair was flared out behind her, slowly swirling around her now that she'd stopped moving. I could feel most of my blood rush to my nether regions at the sight of her heaving breasts. Her gasp at seeing me made me long to drive my tongue forcefully into that small heat filled mouth over and over again. Till she was cry from either pain or pleasure.

"Naraku?" she breathlesly whispered. Her enchanting eyes finally settled on a stormy blue, like the ocean in the middle of a storm, while the breath she'd been taking got caught in her throat as I spoke. It really was a shame Kikyo wouldn't let me keep the girl, for my own pleasure, of course. I'd come to kill her in person, deciding if I was going to do it I might as well do it right and see her in her pain. And maybe have a little fun with her cold corpse afterwords.

"Little miko, what _are_ you doing out without your guard?" I questioned, my eyes glinted maliciously.

Well woah! That kind sounded like well a Naraku/Kagome fic for a while. WEll sorry for anyone who likes those but I don't think I can do that. Ty to everyone for reviews. LOL I'll try to keep them both even from now on! Gomen, NE Who

Flame of the Miko


	4. Feeling of a Protective Demon Lord

Disclaimer: Ok this is the last time I do this from now on if ya want one check eariler chapter. I don't nor do I want to own Inuyasha. They'd bug me to much.

Chappie 4:_ Feelings of a Protective DemonLord_

My ward was talking non-stop about the miko, her......'kaa-san. Suddenly my ward stopped and turned around. She would have gone fleeing towards where her mother had been if I'd not stopped her.

"Sesshomaru-sama something's happening to Rin's 'kaa-san!" my Rin said struggling still. I turned her and gave her a push towards where camp lay.

"I will take care of it, Rin" she smiled, that smile that was so like her okaa-san's, at me and left. I couldn't leave the miko alone. I don't know why, besides the fact that she was Rin's mother now, I am going after her. But my instincts were telling me to, and I don't question my instincts, no matter how much I wished to. I made sure Rin was at the camp before heading in the direction the onna had taken. She was entering a clearing, Inuyasha no where to be seen, nothing really new there. Probably had something to do with the smell of clay, dirt, and ashes that filed the air. The dead miko, the one that looked like this one, this Kagome. She had her blue-grey eyes closed. I slight wondered why until the smell of miasma filled the air lightly. Her eyes flew open and began to shift colors rapidly. Fear became laced through her scent. Was she afraid of the evil hanyou? My attention was shifted as the subtle scent of arousal became overwhelming. It wasn't coming from her, thankfully, I would have had to question her if she became aroused at the sight of a hanyou in a baboon pelt. She clutched the kitsune pup closer.

"Naraku?" she whispered breathlessly and her shifting eyes settled on a storm-cloud blue. I let a growl rumble through my chest, why I don't know I just did.

"Little miko, what _are_ you doing out without your guard?" the hanyou said to her before the malicious glint betrayed that he was going to attack her. I felt the need to instinct to portect her so I did. Sweeping her out of harms way as a tentacle went though my left shoulder. It hurt but I did not grimace, nor did the girl scream, I noted with some unknown pride, had passed those enchanting lips when I had yanked from the unsafe ground. She turned in my arm, she must have felt safe, because she tried to bury the pup and herself against me. She whimpering slightly, though she probably didn't know it.

"Sesshomaru..." the hanyou muttered angrily, reminding me of another's presence in the clearing beside that of mysel fand the onna. The miko.....Kagome......didn't jerk her head up like I thought she would. I was cetain she thought I was Inuyasha. Instead she gave a low whimper and tried to get deeper in my embrace. I wanted to soothe her, nuzzle her neck till she was happy again.

'The fuck? Where the hell is this coming from?' I thought uneasily. If the onna coould ditract me from batle this much then she could prove to be fatal. A whimper from.....Kagome.... brought me out of my musings in time to dodge another tentacle.

"Naraku" I ground out. I was getting angry, angry at the hanyou for scaring Kagome, at Kagome for getting scared, and at myself for wanting to protect Kagome. When did I start calling the miko by name? She snuck fearful glances towards Naraku as she tried to basically melt into me. I had to admit, unwillingly of course (A/N Sure Fluffy), for a human she felt heavenly pressed up against me, even if the pup was in the way.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" my ears twitched as Rin's voice brought me out of my thoughts and back to the clearing. That glint was back in the hanyou's eyes and I soon found out why. As Rin burst int th eclearing a tentacle shot towards her heart, unseen and unnoticed...

* * *

Vocab:

Miko: priestess  
Okaa/'kaa-san: Mother  
Onna: woman  
Hanyou: Half human Half demon  
Kitsune: fox demon

Well ya'll asked for an update so....Lol hope ya liked. Thanks for all the positive reviews! Though I do want constructive critism! Anywho

Flame Of The Miko


	5. Protective Instincts

Hey LightintheDarkness here ya go hope ya like it!

Chappie 5:_ Protective Instincts_

I felt Rin's aura long before we saw her. Why did I say we? Oh I musthave counted Sesshomaru. He's so warm! For an ice prince he sure feels like a heater. Ok I need to stop before my thoughts go some where they should NEVER go with Sesshomaru. I could feel the miasma in the air even if I was purifying it, I snuggled closer to Sesshomaru, keeping my kit between us.A tentacle was coming for us.Sesshomaru was lost in thought atleast it looked like it so I let out another whimper noise. He was already bleeding, he didn't need to get hurt again. He jerked us out of the way and I could feel Naraku's aura suddenly take a turn for the worse. It got darker what was he going to do? Sesshomaru must have known seeing as his heart beat was going way faster then mine. I then realized how close my musume really was to us. She must have felt her Otou-san get hurt. As she burst into a clearing I saw the stealthy tentacle shooting towards her unprotected heart. I growled from the safety of Sesshomaru's arm before I ripped myself from him. I pushed Shippo hard into him to make sure he kept my kit safe and unconsciously wrapped my miko powers around my lithe body. I ran towards Rin who the miasma was starting to effect, causing the real little miko to stumble slightly. I was angry at the damn hanyou for making me leave Sesshomaru's arms well arm....wait WHAT? I nearly faltered but continued worry for my musume driving me on. My eyes were glowing, unknown to me, from the strength of both my powers and my anger. Blue sparks could be visibly seen racing along my slightly tanned skin as I wrapped myself around Rin, making us both hit the ground. The tentacle slammed into my shoulder, bruising me, but still disintegrating. That was good enough for now I'd try to heal it when I woke up. Rin cuddled up to me as I erected a barrier around us, I didn't just save her to have her die when I fell asleep after all. Then Shippo popped into my head and I surrounded both Sesshomaru and Shippo with a barrier. Exhausted I fell into a restorative sleep. When the real flesh and blood Naraku charged my transparent barrier, I sighed softly contentedly, even as the ashes floated towards the earth.

Vocab:

Kit: baby fox  
Otou/'tou-san: Father  
Miko: Priestess  
Musume: Daughter

Well that was....um yeah lol. It's like 8 in the morning I woke up about two hours ago so please understand if it's not that good. Lol. Reviews of any kind always welcome!Anywho

Flame of the Miko


	6. Faith of a Child

Chappie 6:_ Faith Of A Child_

Mommy had Daddy trapped in one of her barriers just like us. Mommy was sleeping, she must have been tired, so I cuddled up with her. The bad hanyou man tried to get to us and ran into Momma's barrier thing, he turned into ashes! Mommy was asleep though and didn't really notice. I was going to wake her up and tell her, when I heard Daddy's growling. Why was he growling? Did he not want me to wake Mommy up? I turned to see my 'little' brother was waking up and Daddy didn't look very happy about it. I hope he didn't hurt Shippo, Mommy would pur...puri...oh purify him. I bit my lip in worry before glancing back at Mommy.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Please don't hurt Shippo! Rin's 'kaa-san wil get mad!" Otou-san gave a curt nod but the growling didn't go away, it just got quieter. Why is he growling?

"Wake the miko up, Rin" he basically ground out, I could almost hear his teeth hitting each other. I blinked myself out of my thoughts the nodded.

"Hai Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" I chirped happily. I turned back to Mommy and gently shook her shoulder. She gave a low groan and mumbled something. She looked as if she was starting to wake up though as I kept shaking her. The barrier thingy got less bright as she got more awake. I heard the sound of something breaking and saw the barrier containing Daddy and Shippo shatter from the inside out. I turned back to Mommy when I saw that Daddy was going to do the same thing to mine and Mommy's barrier. I watched in fascination as the broken pieces of the barrier slid like a slug back to Mommy where it re-entered her body, weird huh? I felt Daddy standing behind me as Mommy gave a really loud moan and her eyelids started to flutter! I was _trying_ to bite back a giggle but......Shippo flew from Daddy's shoulder straight towards Mommy'y chest. He slammed into it wiht a really loud slap noice and a quiet 'umph' noise from her. I think he knocked all the air out of Mommy's lungs but she wrapped her arms around him lightly. I couldn't hold back my giggle this time. Momma's unfocused pretty blue eyes focused slightly on my face. I think, it was kinda hard to tell, to tell the truth, which Mommy says is a good thing ot do. I don't know why though the per....perv....pervert...perverted monk doesn't.

"Ohayo musume" she whispered.

**Vocab:**

Hanyou: Half Human Half Youkia  
Otou-san: Father  
Hai: Yes  
Monk: we have monks here so do I really need to do this one?

Sorry it's so short but life's a mess lately. I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Gomen! Gomen! Some one commented on the power boost that Kagome got and I'll tell you that and how she meet up with Rin laterso sorry. See this story was kinda well I hadn't really thought about posting it when I worte it and so it started off really weird. As for the short chapters it's just in each chapter is a person pov and I didn't want to change it on you. I also got rid of my unpov version people cause I've been retyping all these stories in pov version and it was HARD going back! Lol Till next we meet

Flame of The Miko


	7. Bound by Honor

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\deflangfe1033\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fprq2\fcharset0 Arial;\f1\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial  
\\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1507;\viewkind4\uc1\pard\nowidctlpar\qc\ul\f0\fs24 Chappie 7:\ulnone\par \pard\nowidctlpar\par \par \pard\fi720\li720\f1 I started growling when I realized that I could not leave the wen...Kagome's barrier. She was lying there sound asleep with Rin cuddled up to her. The kitsune pup she made sure stayed in my arm was begining to wake up it seemed. My growls got louder and Rin noticed.\par "Sesshomaru-sama! Don't hurt Shippo! Rin's 'kaa-san will get mad!" I nodded stiffly but I couldn't stop growling. The kitsune pup was nearly conscious and I knew I didn't want to be trapped with it. I told Rin to wake her and Rin of course obeyed. I noted with surprise that as she awoke the barrier began to become weaker and soon it was weak enoguh for me to shatter it. Watching in slight fascination as the pieces, ever though they were made of miko power, never seemed t burn me or the kitsune child. I saw staring at me before I began to shatter their barrier too. These peices fell harmlessly from the air like glitter. The barrier pieces though did not disapear as I had thought it would. Instead it began to crawl back to Kagome's body. It was re-entering her, I'd never heard of anything like this happening before. I stood behind Rin now as the miko Kagome's eyes opened in a fluttery fashion. The kitsune pup now awake jumped from my shoulder into the miko's stomach. The pup slammed the breath from her body in one smooth move. Rin giggled and the miko's cloudy blue-grey eyes focused slightly on her face.\par "Ohayo musume" she whispered her voice strained yet oddly sleepy. Seconds later her eyes shut again and I knew she wouldn't wake up until her body was fully restored. Using her powers even in the tiniest bit seemed to drain her. She was untrained and by being so seemed to be unknowingly killing her.\par "Sesshomaru-sama? Can we take 'kaa-san home with us? And Shippo?" her voice pleaded. I wondered if she would cry again if I didn't let her have her wish. I would have sighed if I could have dropped my unemotional mask. The miko would kill herself if not trained. I would have to bring her home to both train her and repay my debts. Not only had she saved Rin, her 'musume', once but now twice. My ward, my Rin, took her for a mother and so shall the miko be...for now. I gave the two pups a curt nod and gathered the sleeping woman into my embrace.\par "Call for Ah-Un, Rin, Kitsune keep near Rin." I uttered, turning the kitsune pup's overly large green eyes towards myself once again. The pup almost seemed to gulp in fear but calmed slightly at the sight of his mother.\par "Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin chirped in that slightly high, way to cheery voice of hers. She left to call my two-headed dragon to us and the kitsune pup...Shippo...went after her. I wondered for millisecond where I had left Jaken, but as soon as this thought crossed my mind it was gone. The onna's slight groan was more then enough to distract me. Her face was slightly lined with pain. I held her closer and felt her unconsciously snuggle closer to my body-heat. I could hear Inuyasha coming towards me and actually groaned aloud.\par \pard\nowidctlpar 'This is going to be a long day' I thought unhappily.\f0\par 


End file.
